Fort William
Fort William is the capital and most populated city in the Holy Luthori Empire. The city is named after the historic fortress, Fort William which rests on the coast of the river Orange. Fort William is the center of government and the royal capital, where both the monarch and Imperial Diet reside. History (originally Willahelmesburh (Old Luthorian/Old English), later Willhelmsburgh (Middle Luthorian/Anglish), then Fort William after union with Alduria) Geography Fort William, also referred to as Fortress Orange, is one of the nine regions of the Holy Luthori Empire and the top-level subdivision covering most of the city's metropolis. The city is administrated jointly by the Fort William City Council and the Fort William City Corporation. Fifty per cent of Fort William is covered by the Fort William Postal District, within which 'WILLIAM' forms part of postal addresses.123124 The Fort William telephone area code (070) covers a larger area, similar in size to Fort William, although some outer districts are excluded and some places just outside are included. Economy Fort William is considered to the economic powerhouse of the Artanian continent. According to figures from the Ministry of Finance, the total GDP of the city numbers some (LP) 286.9 Billion. As of 4110, out of the top 1000 companies in Terra, 150 are either based in the city or have divisional headquarters in the city. As a result of urbanization of the city, population density increased. This spurred many buildings to be constructed at massive heights in small areas. As of 4110, the metropolitan population of the city grew from 1.5 million to 7.6 million and the inner city population grew from 1.4 million to 3.5 million. Fort William is considered to be a major financial centre for Artania, housing the headquarters or regional headquarters of several multinational nation companies. The city serves as a hub for transport, business and culture throughout the country and more-so Central, Greater and Lesser Artania. According to an international study, Fort William is apart of the most expensive cities in the Western hemisphere. Government and Politics Fort William is classified as a special district by the Department of Rural Affairs of the Ministry of Internal Affairs and also serves as the capital of the country. Fort William is divided into thirty-one boroughs which act as almost independent cities with their own system of government however they are tied to the central municipal council of Fort William. Fort William is technically independent of the Orange province. The city is headed by Mayor or Municipal Council Leader. Each borough within the city in represented headed by an alderman who represents their borough in the Municipal Council of the city. Transportation Transportation within Fort William is constantly monitored by the city's Fort William Transportation Service Commission which is responsible for all operations within the city limits of Fort William. Fort William makes extensive use of the Transnational Railway System as well as the Public Transportation Commission which operates both subways and bus lines throughout Luthori. The inner city of Fort William sees limited use of private automobiles while public transportation remains the largest percentage of usage for most Fort William's residents and visitors. The Transnational Railway System's primary hub is located out of Randolph Central Station and is home to their offices, it also serves as the largest hub for the Public Transportation Commission, the country's public-private transportation agency. Fort William is home to Berkley International Airport the largest airport in Luthori and the largest airport in Lesser Artania. It is the central hub for several Artanian and Luthorian airline companies as well as the state-owned airline and flag carrier of the Holy Luthori Empire Imperial Airways and other notable Western, Northern, Eastern and Southern bound airlines. Berkley International Airport connects to most major airports in Artania and throughout the world through a series of airline alliances. Education Several schools are scattered across the city. Other schools are centred within the Government and Business centres, but currently schools being built by the government are centred in the recently added, Education Centre, on the outskirts of the city where schools in the future are advised to be constructed. Fort William houses several of Luthori's finest schools and universities including:- * University of Fort William * Oakwood Charter School * South Fork University * Fort William University of Medical Science * Fort William School of Fine Arts * Fort William University of Marine Science and Technology * School of Accounting and Business Management Around 20 schools line the outside of the city which serve an estimated 70,000 children and teenagers. The Luthorian education system has been deemed one of the best in the world, teaching children Math, History, Chemistry, Geography, Visual and Performing Arts, Luthorian Foreign Languages, and various other subjects. Publicly-run kindergartens, Primary schools (years 6-13), Secondary Schools (forms 1-6) are operated by local wards or municipal offices. Public high schools in Fort William are run by the Board of Education of the City of Fort William, Fort William also has private religious schools run by the various religions and their respective Boards of Education, the most prominent being the Aurorian Patriarchal Board of Education. Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories Category:Cities of Luthori